A typical vehicle weighing scale includes at least one scale platform (or deck) for receiving a vehicle to be weighed. Such a scale platform is often comprised of a metal framework with a steel plate deck, or the scale platform may be comprised of concrete (typically enclosed within a steel frame). The scale platform is normally supported from beneath by a number of weighing elements, such as load cells. Vehicle weighing scales are also typically constructed with two rows of load cells aligned in the direction of vehicle travel across the scale platform. When a vehicle is placed on the scale platform, each load cell produces an output signal that reflects the portion of the vehicle weight borne by that load cell. The signals from the load cells are added to produce an indication of the total weight of the vehicle residing on the scale platform of the weighing scale.
Vehicle weighing scales, and their associated scale platforms, can be of various size. For example, such vehicle weighing scales are commonly of a size that is sufficient to accommodate a multi-axle vehicle, such as a semi-truck trailer. Vehicle scales of such size may be assembled using multiple scale platform segments (modules) that are connected end-to-end to provide a full-length scale platform.
In the past, it has been known that a run time analysis of individual load cells of such a vehicle weighing scale can be used to determine the health of the load cell communication network and to record abuse. However, there has heretofore been no method for determining, from normal use of a vehicle weighing scale, whether the load cells of the scale are functioning properly and/or whether the load cells are being deliberately and inappropriately manipulated, such as for the purpose of cheating in a sales transaction. Method embodiments presented herein allow for a determination of one or both conditions.